my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 16: Mahiro and the Hair Salon
MAHIRO AND THE HAIR SALON CHAPTER 16 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとヘアサロン (Mahiro To Hea Saron) Previously Having been taught previously about the necessity of a teen girl keeping herself bathed and clean (Chapters 2 & 6), and the importance of giving attention to her own natural beauty (Chapter 7 &14), Mahiro now has at least a basic understanding of developing the secret allure of the teenage female. However, Mihari deems it that now is the time for Mahiro to take on a 'knock-down-drag-out, heavy-duty overhaul' at the local Hair Salon. Wish her luck ! This Chapter's Story One bright morning, Mahiro and Mihari are sitting on the couch in the living room. Mahiro is silent, but in a foul mood. She then groans and merely holds up the numerous split ends of her long hair. Conformation is forthcoming, as Mihari tells her that she needs to take proper care of her hair. This is followed up with commendation that Mahiro is even thinking about such things, such things that can be important to a teenage girl. Mahiro wants her long hair cut, but that idea is nixed my Mihari, stating that it takes such a long time for hair to grow out (Mahiro thinks to herself, How is it that it grew long overnight the night that she transitioned ? {Chapter 1}) ! Mihari looks again at her sister's hair, and emphatically states that she can get her hair trimmed, since the split ends have to be cut off anyway. " We're going to the Hair Salon !!! " Later that morning, a hearty " Welcome " is offered by the young female hair stylist, who has lovely long hair herself ! Mihari returns the friendly greeting, however, Mahiro can only manage a mumbling " Abba, abba, abba . . . . . . . " Now in the beauty chair, the stylist says that she is only going to take off about a couple of inches. The stylist begins the session with intimate girl-with-girl chit-chat by asking if Mahiro is Mihari's little sister. Mahiro tells herself that she just can't handle that kind of chit-chat. But more is on the way ! Question after question is lobbied at Mahiro, until she silently and mentally cries out for Mihari to save her from a fate worse than death ! Finally, the actual hair cutting is over, as a mirror is held up for Mahiro to see. Mahiro is relieved, but it's not over yet ! Now comes the shampoo ! Mahiro is blindfolded, and has her head leaned back onto the edge of a sink, with warm water flowing. The stylist lathers up her hair, and Mahiro begins to think that this may not be all that bad, after all. But soon contentment explodes into supreme, captivating pleasure when blindfolded Mahiro feels a soft, warm nudge on the side of her face ( The stylist is leaning over Mahiro to tend to her hair, and her large, soft, warm boobs are pressed against the side of Mahiro's face ! ) ! All too soon, Mahiro is tilted upward, and her face mask is removed. She is feeling refreshed in mind, body, and soul. So now on to the hair treatment. Once again assaulted with intimate girl-with-girl chit-chat, Mahiro can only count down the moments 'till it' done. Near the end, however, the stylist can hear snoring coming from Mahiro. But it's all done now, as Mahiro snaps back to the 'land of the living', and sees herself in the mirror. " WHY, HER MOE FACTOR, IT'S OVER 9000 . . . . . . " What is this ? Mahiro can't believe it herself ! Her hair is clean and smooth, soft and fluffy, bouncy and radiantly, drop-dead sexy ! Mihari confesses that since Mahiro fell asleep, she ordered up a perm for her. The stylist also wanted to give Mahiro 'the kick-butt Beautiful Princess Look' ! Mahiro says nothing, until Mihari asks her if she likes it. " That's not it at all ", is her comeback, although thoroughly infatuated with her new hairdo. " Come again ! ", offers the triumphant hair stylist. Walking on the way home, the two sisters trade notes. " You got a helluva lot cuter ! ", declares Mihari. Mahiro wants to know how long will it stay fluffy ? With constant maintenance, about a month. You could try doing it yourself, but it's tough. If the hair stylist does it, the price for maintenance is pretty big. Mihari whips out the receipt to show Mahiro how much it cost, with Mihari footing the bill. Mahiro gets another object lesson about the price of a teenage girl's beauty. Chapter Lookback Her MOE Factor, it's over 9000 !!! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moe_(slang) Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Chaos Nero / 10 months ago / 4 likes All he needs to do is to say "Ohohooooo" or "Aaa-haaa" looking in the stylist's mirror and he's really done for. James Rye / 10 months ago / 1 like " Lucky bastard " Karsh / 10 months ago / 1 like If this manga were to be as never-ending as all those big shounen/shoujo mangas, and it would be getting updated even more often, I would truly be in heaven. For some reason, I just feel like this manga is perfect for me. Soviet Weeb / 6 months ago I like this English translator. One of the best parts of the story. Duke Astolfo / 9 months ago I hate hair salons too. This chapter fit my experience far too much though. Aside from falling asleep and waking up with a perm. Danny / 9 months ago Yeah, this big bro is done for ! Bistakal / 9 months ago This manga is perfection !!! Category:Chapters